Weight of The Words
by winter lodge
Summary: Liburan kali ini, Koushi tidak pulang ke Miyagi. [side-story from Atonement]


**Weight of The Words**

Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate. No profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended.

Side-story from _Atonement_.

.

.

" … _Eh? Liburan ini tidak jadi pulang?"_

Koushi dapat membayangkan ekspresi Tobio saat ia mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, jauh di depan ruang klub volinya di Miyagi sana. Pasti saat ini wajahnya menjadi lebih gelap, lebih terlihat galak dibanding biasanya (meskipun memang wajah Tobio sudah terlihat galak sejak lahir), dengan bibir tertekuk tajam ke bawah. Koushi tahu Tobio kecewa. Ia bisa mendengarnya lewat satu kalimat yang terdengar sedih barusan, meskipn suara Tobio sediki terdistorsi oleh _speaker_ ponselnya yang sudah jelek.

"Iya, Tobio. Maaf, ya," gumam Koushi setelah menarik napas panjang. Untuk sedetik, ia merasa beruntung karena mereka berdua tidak bertatap muka. Jika Tobio ada di hadapannya sekarang, rasa bersalah yang mungkin muncul bisa berlipat-lipat ganda dari apa yang tengah dirasakan Koushi sekarang. "Mungkin aku baru bisa pulang saat liburan musim dingin. Akan kubantu mencarikan pelatih tamu baru untuk klub voli Karasuno."

" _Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu lho, Sugawara-san,"_ tukas Tobio. " _Dan waktu itu kau sudah bilang akan mengusahakan untuk datang dan menjadi pelatih tamu."_

Koushi terdiam, sedikit tertohok. Ketika pulang ke Miyagi pada periode liburan kuliah yang lalu, Tobio selaku asisten tim voli Karasuno yang baru mengundangnya untuk menjadi pelatih tamu pada kamp pelatihan musim panas. Saat itu Koushi tidak berani berjanji, namun ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengusahakan untuk datang. Tampaknya, Tobio menganggap perkataan Koushi saat itu sebagai janji.

Meskipun begitu, ini bukan salah Tobio. Koushi masih mengingat betapa mata Tobio berbinar-binar ketika Koushi mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengusahakan untuk datang. Mungkin ia terlalu gembira saat itu, sehingga ia menggantungkan harapan yang cukup tinggi. Saat ini, Koushi baru saja menghancurkan harapan tersebut lewat satu percakapan telepon sederhana. Koushi merasa seperti orang jahat.

"Tobio marah?"

Tobio tidak menjawab untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya suaranya terdengar lagi lewat _speaker_ ponsel Koushi. _"Ti-tidak begitu, maksudku, aku, uh—"_

"Mmm, tidak apa-apa kalau Tobio marah padaku. Bagaimanapun juga aku sudah mengecewakanmu kali ini, bukan begitu?" Koushi memaksakan sebuah tawa pahit. Jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja, punggungnya bersandar pada kursi meja belajar yang tengah ia duduki. "Aku betul-betul minta maaf, Tobio."

" _A-aku yang harusnya minta maaf! Aku-aku terlalu memaksa, aku seharusnya lebih mengerti kondisi dan keadaan Sugawara-san saat ini! Maafkan aku, Sugawara-san, maafkan aku!"_

Koushi tertawa. Kursinya berputar pelan-pelan. _Tobio sudah besar,_ begitu batinnya. _Sejak kapan ya, ia jadi bisa lebih peka dalam keadaan seperti ini?_

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Tobio. Kau tidak memaksa sama sekali, kok," timpal Koushi, memotong permintaan Tobio yang mengalir seolah tak habis-habis. "Sekali lagi, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf."

Hening sejenak. Untuk sementara waktu, Koushi hanya bisa mendengar suara denging pelan dari ponselnya.

"… _Benar-benar tidak bisa pulang, ya?"_

Tentu saja, Tobio tidak akan semudah itu menerima kenyataan bahwa Koushi akan menghabiskan waktunya di Tokyo dan bukan Miyagi.

"Penelitian kami akan memakan waktu banyak, dan butuh komitmen yang betul-betul kuat untuk mendapatkan hasil yang kami inginkan. Jadi betul-betul tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu untuk pulang. Kalaupun aku bisa pulang, belum tentu aku bisa mengikuti kamp pelatihan musim panas kalian." Koushi menggosok bagian belakang kepalanya. "Omong-omong soal kamp musim panasnya, aku akan coba menghubungi beberapa kenalanku untuk menjadi pelatih tamu, oke? Oh, aku juga akan tanya Tooru, koneksinya jelas lebih luas."

" _Meneliti mitos?"_ Tanpa diduga, Tobio lebih tertarik untuk mengomentari soal penelitian Koushi dibanding pelatih tamu untuk kamp pelatihan musim panas _. "Sugawara-san, penelitianmu ini dilakukan bersama dengan Oikawa-san, kan?"_

Koushi mengangguk pelan, refleks. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"… _Oikawa-san tidak melakukan yang aneh-aneh, kan?"_

Komentar polos dari Tobio barusan membuat tawa Koushi meledak.

"Justru karena ia berpikir yang aneh-aneh penelitian ini bisa terjadi, Tobio," jelas Koushi. "Dengar, dengar, objek penelitian kami ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak jelas ada atau tidaknya. Sederhananya, sebuah mitos, namun mitos yang bukannya tidak mungkin untuk diteliti. Kami satu-satunya kelompok yang meneliti soal ini di Jepang. Kalau kami bisa membuat gebrakan dalam dunia ilmu pengetahuan, bukankah itu adalah hal yang hebat, hm?"

Koushi menyadari bahwa ia bicara terlalu banyak ketika ia mendengar suara denging pelan lagi. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menutup mulut, membayangkan seperti apa ekspresi Tobio di seberang sana. Mungkin ia sedang mengerutkan dahinya sampai dahinya terlihat berlipat-lipat karena sibuk mencerna rentetan kalimat Koushi barusan, atau mungkin ia sedang memasang ekspresi merajuk dengan mulut cemberut. Keduanya merupakan ekspresi yang dapat membuat Tobio terlihat lebih galak daripada biasanya, sehingga Koushi berdoa semoga tidak ada orang lewat di sekitarnya dan menyangka Tobio sebagai perampok.

"… Tobio? Kau masih di sana?"

Penasaran, akhirnya Koushi buka suara. Tak lama kemudian, ia akhirnya mendengar balasan.

" _Ma-maaf. Tadi aku berpikir dulu …"_ ungkap Tobio, membuat Koushi menyunggingkan senyum lebar karena setidaknya, tebakan Koushi barusan tidak terlalu meleset. " _Uh, Sugawara-san, aku memang tidak pandai dalam hal-hal sulit seperti penelitian ini atau apapun itu, tapi Sugawara-san terdengar sangat senang membicarakannya, jadi aku hanya bisa mendoakan keberhasilan penelitianmu, Sugawara-san."_

Wow, Koushi betul-betul dibuat terharu dengan kalimat Tobio barusan. Tobio benar-benar sudah besar.

" _Tetap berhati-hati, Sugawara-san."_ Tobio menambahkan, dengan sebuah kalimat yang membuat Koushi mendadak terpaku di tempatnya. _"Mungkin aku memang tidak pantas untuk mengatakan hal ini, tapi berhati-hatilah, Sugawara-san. Jangan sampai terlibat dalam hal-hal yang membahayakan hidupmu. Itu—bahan-bahan kimia yang ada di laboratorium, kan bisa meledak tiba-tiba! Jangan ceroboh ya, Sugawara-san, jangan biarkan mereka meledak!"_

Koushi mati-matian menahan tawa. Ia masih ingat cerita Shouyou tentang Tobio yang meledakkan suatu jenis larutan dalam sebuah sesi praktik laboratorium saat mereka kelas 3 SMA. Keinginan Koushi untuk tertawa tiba-tiba menghilang ketika Tobio menambahkan.

" _Oikawa-san juga."_

Alis Koushi terangkat. "Ada apa dengan Tooru?"

" _Kita berdua sama-sama tahu kalau dia suka aneh-aneh, kan, Sugawara-san …"_ desis Tobio pelan. _"Terkadang ia bisa melakukan hal-hal di luar dugaan kita untuk memenuhi keinginannya …"_

"T-tobio, entah kenapa aku merasa hawa pembicaraan kita jadi semakin tak enak—"

" _A-ah, kau benar, maafkan aku, Sugawara-san! Se-sepertinya aku juga harus kembali ke kelas …"_ ujar Tobio.

"Baiklah. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf ya, Tobio … sampai jumpa lagi."

" _Mmm."_ Terdengar suara gumaman Tobio di sela-sela suara denging. _"Sampai jumpa lagi, Sugawara-san. Jaga dirimu selalu, ya."_

Pembicaraan pun terputus. Koushi menatap layar ponselnya untuk beberapa saat, termenung, merasakan bahwa kata-kata Tobio tadi bukan sekadar basa-basi belaka. Mungkin Tobio sendiri tidak menyadarinya, namun kata-kata barusan telah memberikan kesan yang cukup dalam bagi Koushi—meskipun sejujurnya Koushi sendiri tidak menyadari apa tepatnya yang memberikan kesan mendalam dari kata-kata Tobio barusan. Kata-kata barusan adalah jenis kata-kata yang membuat hatimu tiba-tiba terasa berat setelah mendengarnya, tidak peduli apakah kau mengerti konteks dari kata-kata tersebut atau tidak. Kata-kata tersebut memberikan kesan bukan pada level kesadaran. Jauh di bawahnya.

Sensasi getaran ponsel yang tiba-tiba membuat Koushi terkejut—nyaris saja ponsel itu terlempar dari tangannya. Notifikasi pesan singkat muncul di bagian atas layar. Dari Tobio.

 _Aku lupa mengatakannya barusan!_

 _Selamat ulang tahun, Sugawara-san! Semoga kau selalu mendapatkan yang terbaik!_

— _ **Kageyama Tobio**_

.

.

.

Sebuah suara, terdiri dari kata-kata yang bertumpuk dan tidak beraturan, tiba-tiba bergaung keras di dalam kepala Koushi.

Koushi mengerjapkan mata. Hal tersebut tidak membuatnya pusing sama sekali.

.

.

.

 **End**

 **a/n:** harusnya ini saya publish pas 9/2 sih tapi saya lupa H4H4

by the way karena ini side story-nya Atonement totally recommended baca Atonement dulu sih hehe


End file.
